Little King … Thy Kingdom Torned Asunder …
by the nutty imp
Summary: Regulus means 'Little King' he was named after the constellation at the heart of Leo. This is his story. ONESHOT


A/N: This is a combination of 2 challenge fics. (1) Lionpaws' "Regulus Black Challenge' and (2) Vader's "Most Excellent Poetry Challenge"

Warning: All this is on Regulus' POV so interpretation of the characters might be slightly different than the usual because the author interprets that this is the way Regulus sees them.

**Little King … Thy Kingdom Torn Asunder …

* * *

I hated the man, he took that which was rightfully mine.  
He twisted everything, he told so many lies,  
Yet you believed him each and every time.  
He betrayed you, still you forgave him. Why?**

You were my brother,  
You stood by my side.  
You never cowered,  
Behind you I used to hide. 

The brightest star in the sky,  
Always my guiding light.  
You were my staunchest ally.  
You made everything alright.

"Regulus?"

"Leave me alone, Sirius."

"You know, Bella's wrong. She's no better than you or anyone else."

"She said my existence, and my cowardice will put us all to shame that ..."

"...that you're a weak little cry-baby, who always runs off to mummy? You shouldn't listen to that hypocrite, she's no better."

"She is."

"Bella's probably off wailing to Aunt Brione right this very moment."

"Sirius, what have you done now?"

"Oh, I think green is her colour. She and Kreacher are a matched pair now."

"You do know that you'll get into trouble for that."

"Since, I'm already in trouble. What do you say to milking all the fun that we can have for that particular stunt, before mom gets a whiff of it."

We were different,  
But we got along.  
A bond was present,  
Together we were strong.

"It's not fair. I always get blamed for everything."

"Well Sirius, that's because you always got caught."

"Not always! Just half the time."

"Okay then, because it's always your fault."

"Why doesn't my partner-in-crime get an equal share of the blame?"

"Because everybody knows that you only dragged me along on your crazy schemes."

"Goody-two-shoes!"

"If I'm such a goody-two-shoes, then I would not have gone along with your stupid ideas."

"Yeah, everyone believes that sweet and angelic Regulus won't be capable of doing all that, but why blame me?"

"Because, you're always up to no good."

Then there was Hogwarts,  
Where the end made its start...

"Mum, where's Sirius?"

"That boy probably ran off somewhere again. I swear ..."

"Mum! Regulus! Over here! I'd like you both to meet my new best friend, James Potter."

  
I always knew you were valiant,  
You truly belonged in Gryffindor.  
I don't know why you became distant.  
Why you've suddenly closed the door...  


"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Your brother ended up in Gryffindor!"

"Why is that wrong? He's always so brave, he never hesitates to protect me or you."

"Gryffindor is a house full of Blood Traitors and Mudbloods!"

"Andromeda is in Ravenclaw, it's also full of Blood Traitors and Mudbloods. You told Aunt Brione that it's alright."

"Ravenclaw, at least meant that Andromeda's smart. Gryffindor is a house full of idiotic self-righteous traitors and the lesser kind."

"Are you saying that it's wrong to be brave?"

"No Regulus, only that it's wrong to be in that house. I worry for your brother, who knows how quickly they'll taint him with their false teachings and values."

"Sirius is smart. He won't be easily fooled."

  
I thought you to be infallible,  
I placed so much faith in you.  
I do not hold you liable,  
There's only so much you can do.  


"Sirius?"

"They're wrong."

"You used to believe them."

"Because I didn't know any better. Meeting all those people made me see the light. Our family's fanatical pure-blooded beliefs are a load of farce."

"It's James, isn't it? Mum told me that the Potters are a family of Blood Traitors."

"Don't be silly, Regulus. It's not James, just wait until you get to Hogwarts. You'll see that blood doesn't make us any better than anyone else."

He turned you against our family.  
For someone so smart you were a fool,  
Made you dismiss our great deeds and history.  
That man was so devious and cruel.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Regulus?

"Whatever happens in my sorting, you'll always be my brother right?"

"Of course. But, wouldn't it be great if you get into Gryffindor with me? We can have plenty of fun like we used to. Best of all mum couldn't be around to stop us... Regulus? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm a Gryffindor, Sirius. I'm not as brave as you are, and I don't want to disappoint mum and dad."

"Hey, you're still my brother. You can always hang out with us."

"I don't think James like me."

"He eventually will. I think he's just not happy that I'm presently hanging out with you, instead of him. I didn't like Peter either when I first met him, but given time people grow on you."

Yet brothers we were still,  
Brothers we always will...

"Regulus."

"What do you want, James?"

"I don't know what you're up to but, you're not pulling Sirius back into your dark family ways."

"He's my brother. I'm not going to stand by and watch you turn him against us."

"He's my friend. I won't allow you to drag him down with you."

"Blood is thicker than water. Moreover you're already dragging him down by allowing him to spend time with Half bloods and Mudbloods."

"Blood is nothing."

"Maybe not for the likes of you, Blood traitor. Our family came from the most ancient and purest line of wizards. We are always better than Blood traitors like you. We are especially above Half bloods and Mudbloods."

"Those people are just as good as you are."

"Please. Lupin the Half blood and Evans the Mudblood are beneath us. Those lower life forms should not even be allowed to breathe the same air as we do."

"Bulbo..."

"Serpensortia!"

"Argh! That thing bit me."

"Lowly fool. I'm a Black. We're faster and stronger than the likes of a Blood Traitor like you."

Why can you not see?  
He wants to drive us apart.  
He will be your folly,  
To him you blindly opened your heart.

"What's going on here?"

"Sirius, that damn brother of yours. I don't know how he ..."

"James? Are you alright? I'll take you to Pomfrey."

"I didn't see that coming... he just..."

"Relax James, our old man's been training us to duel since we were seven. Come on, I'll need to get you to the infirmary immediately, that snake was poisonous."

"Slytherin twit! I'll get him for this."

  
I never saw this coming.  
For you to stand beside him.  
The sight was so appalling,  
I saw your light grow dim.  


"Sirius, he tried to hex me too!"

"I can't believe you did this, Regulus."

"Didn't you hear me? He was going to hex me..."

You took his side,  
You believed his lies.  
Ignored me as I cried.  
My brother, tell me why?

"You did well Regulus, you do us proud."

"Bellatrix?"

"Potter deserved all that and maybe a bit more..."

"Why did he take that Blood traitor's side? He used to stand by me all the time?"

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Sirius is lost to us. He's a filthy Blood traitor."

"He is not!"

"Wake up Regulus. He's in Gryffindor. Wipe those eyes dammit! You're a Black! Stand proud! Honestly, you're still such a cry-baby."

He had you locked firmly in his grip,  
Bonds strengthened with secrets shared  
You blindly embraced this friendship;  
I watched our rift widened, and despaired.

"You look awful, Sirius. What do you guys do on those escapades?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"You never used to have secrets from me."

"Regulus, it's not my place to tell."

"So is it, James' place?"

"It's not his place to tell either."

"But he knows. You two share everything now."

You've made your choice.  
You turned your back to your family.  
Turned deaf to my voice.  
You ran to him so foolishly...

"Sirius. Don't go! This is crazy! You're being a reckless idiot!"

"Regulus. You know I can't stand to stay here any longer. I hate their rules. I hate the way they treat Muggles. And how could they approve of this Lord Voldemort? I won't stand for this. Come with me. Don't let them drag you down with them."

"Our parents are not dragging us down."

"They've open their home to Death Eaters."

"Those are friends, family and guests. Sirius, you're being unreasonable."

"Open your eyes, Regulus! Bella is one of them."

"Just because they have a different ideal from yours, does not mean that they're wrong."

"Regulus. Just promise me, whatever you do. Don't give your soul to them. Do not allow them to pull you into their cause. Voldemort is evil, he won't let his followers just turn around and leave."

"Sirius, just stay. We're family. If you don't have family, who can you turn to?"

"I'll be at James' House. If you change your mind, I'll be there."

You loved her, he took her away from you.  
Why did you forgive him so easily.  
Betrayed; yet turn the other cheek is all you do.  
Why do you allow him to treat you so poorly?

"Sirius?"

"Hey Prongs. You're calling me Sirius, so this must be serious."

"Padfoot, I'm being serious here."

"I believe I'm Sirius. You're James, man you're too young to start getting senile."

"Sirius, quit it. I have something to tell you..."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is bad news."

"I love Lily."

"Oh... Look Prongs, we promised not to let any girl get between us..."

"She loves me too."

"What?"

"Sirius, I'm sorry but..."

"It's alright Prongs, I don't think its working out either. She's been distant for weeks. We're at the point of breaking up anyway."

"Sirius we've been seeing one another for a month."

"Oh."

"Look mate, I'm sorry. Both of us didn't want to hurt you, but ..."

"Prongs, you said you love her right? You've liked her since fifth year. If she feels the same way then I'm happy for both of you."

"Padfoot, I don't know what to say."

"Prongs, we're brothers, the Marauders, you guys forgave me for that stunt I pulled last year. Your family even took me in when I left home. Our bond is thicker than blood."

"Thanks Padfoot."

I came to you as a brother,  
I cannot stand to see you so sad,  
I wanted to make things better,  
I'm the only true friend you ever had.

Yet you cannot see ...  
You were far too blinded.  
Your true brother has always been me!  
You took me for granted...

"Regulus? How long have you been here?"

"I heard every word."

"You ought to be happy that it's over. You never liked the idea that I was going out with a Muggle-born."

"Why?"

"Lily was special. Blood never really mattered to me."

"I do not mean the Mudblood. I meant why did you allow James to do that to you? Why do you allow him to walk all over you? You kept giving to him, one of these days you'll have nothing left to give."

"At least they're both happy. True friendship is giving to one another so totally until you have nothing left to give."

"You are a fool then."

"Am I? At least James gave me back his friendship and support, that is enough for both of us. What about you? You work so hard to gain their approval but, it's never enough. Narcissa will always be better than you, when it comes to politics and social functions. Bellatrix will always be the strong one..."

"They just want me to excel. They want me to be the best that I ever could."

"Why can't you see past their lies and charades."

"Why can't you see past his?"

He turned you against me.  
I will make him feel the same...  
Forgive me for this folly.  
For what I had became...

"Regulus."

"My Lord."

"You said that you've brought me a valuable new recruit?"

"Yes."

"Your brother, perhaps?"

"No, he is foolishly loyal to Potter. But, Peter Pettigrew is also one of Potter's closest friend."

I didn't know what I'm getting into,  
I was foolish and rash.  
Why didn't I listen to you?  
My world started to crash.

"The Potters plan to cast a Fidelus Charm. Your brother is to be their secret keeper."

"He will not tell me of their location. As I have said, he is loyal. Furthermore, he knows that I'm a Death Eater."

"Your brother is a very strong wizard and he is highly capable of hiding from me. He should not be made the secret keeper, for surely, he will never betray the Potters. I want you to kill him."

"Me?"

"He will not expect you to do so. He is foolish enough to trust you with his life."

"And I will not betray that trust."

"You dare defy me!"

"He is my brother."

"You are a bigger fool than he is. No one defies Lord Voldemort and live."

"Then I die for him."

"Foolish boy. You are not even worth my attention. Bellatrix, take care of this traitor."

I once told you that I am not brave.  
I never knew that I was wrong,  
I stood tall and your life I saved.  
To you my brother, I bid thee so long.

"Reducto!"

"He's getting away, my lord."

"Let the fool run. He won't survive long. No one ever does."

EPILOGUE:

"Sirius?"

"Hello Remus."

"You've been standing there for over an hour. What's wrong."

"This used to be his room."

"Whose?"

"Regulus."

"I'm sure he died honourably."

"I doubt that."

"We don't know what happened ..."

"He used to be afraid of everything. He'd come to my room scared about all sorts of things like a monster under his bed, which turned out to be Kreacher."

"Sirius..."

"I once told him that his name means Little King, and that he was named after a star found at the heart of the constellation Leo. He'd always feel braver whenever I told him..."

"Sirius, he is in peace."

"Stand tall Little King, for you have a heart like a lion."

-End- 

Revised to makethe dialogues clearer since it's been commented that's its somewhat confusing. And yes, I did wrote the poem myself. :) I've also added a few lines to go in line with HBP. 

Regulus is RAB! So happy to finally see that Regulus indeed must have been braver than he seem. I mean with a name like that, he ought to be. JKR does seem to be very particular on choosing her names. 

Regulus - the little king with the heart of a lion...  



End file.
